footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019 UEFA Super Cup
| team1score = 2 | team2 = Chelsea | team2association = | team2score = 2 | details = After extra time Liverpool won 5–4 on penalties | date = 14 August 2019 | stadium = Vodafone Park | city = Istanbul | man_of_the_match1a = Sadio Mané (Liverpool) | referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) | attendance = | weather = | previous = 2018 | next = 2020 }} The 2019 UEFA Super Cup was the 44th edition of the UEFA Super Cup, an annual football match organised by UEFA and contested by the reigning champions of the two main European club competitions, the UEFA Champions League and the UEFA Europa League. The match featured two English sides, Liverpool, the winners of the 2018–19 UEFA Champions League, and Chelsea, the winners of the 2018–19 UEFA Europa League. The match was played at Vodafone Park in Istanbul, Turkey on 14 August 2019. The match was the first all-English UEFA Super Cup, and the eighth overall Super Cup to feature two teams from the same country. For the first time, the video assistant referee (VAR) system was used in the competition. Liverpool won the match 5–4 on penalties following a 2–2 draw after extra time for their fourth UEFA Super Cup title. Teams Venue This is the first UEFA Super Cup held in Turkey, and the third time a UEFA club competition final is held in the country, after the 2005 UEFA Champions League Final at the Atatürk Olympic Stadium and the 2009 UEFA Cup Final at the Şükrü Saracoğlu Stadium, both also in Istanbul. The stadium is the home ground of Turkish club Beşiktaş. Due to UEFA regulations regarding naming rights of non-tournament sponsors, the stadium will be referred to as the "Beşiktaş Stadium" in all UEFA materials. Host selection For the first time ever, an open bidding process was launched on 9 December 2016 by UEFA to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League, and UEFA Super Cup). Associations had until 27 January 2017 to express interest, and bid dossiers had to be submitted by 6 June 2017. UEFA announced on 3 February 2017 that nine associations expressed interest in hosting, and confirmed on 7 June 2017 that seven associations submitted bids for the 2019 UEFA Super Cup: The following associations expressed interest in hosting but eventually did not submit bids: *Hungary: Groupama Arena, Budapest *Scotland: Hampden Park, Glasgow The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 14 September 2017. Vodafone Park was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 20 September 2017. Background The match will be the first UEFA Super Cup to feature two English teams, after both the Champions League and Europa League finals of the previous season will be all-English affairs. The match will the eighth overall Super Cup to feature two teams from the same country, previously achieved five times by Spanish teams (2006, 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2018) and twice by Italian teams (1990 and 1993). It will also be the first Super Cup to be won by an English team since Liverpool in 2005. Match Officials On 2 August 2019, UEFA named French official Stéphanie Frappart as the referee for the match, becoming the first woman to referee the final of a UEFA men's competition. Frappart has been a FIFA referee since 2009, and had officiated at the 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup in the month prior, where she was appointed as the referee for the final. She also previously officiated at the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup, 2016 Summer Olympics and UEFA Women's Euro 2017, and became the first woman to referee in Ligue 1 in April 2019. Her compatriot Manuela Nicolosi was chosen as one of the assistant referees, along with Irish official Michelle O'Neill, while Cüneyt Çakır of Turkey was chosen as the fourth official. French referee Clément Turpin was named the video assistant referee, presiding over the first use of the technology in the UEFA Super Cup. His fellow countryman François Letexier was named as one of the assistant video assistant referees for the match, along with Mark Borsch of Germany and Massimiliano Irrati of Italy. Details The Champions League winners will be designated as the "home" team for administrative purposes. |time = 21:00 TRT |team1 = Liverpool |score = 2–2 |aet = yes |team2 = Chelsea |goals1 = Mané |goals2 = Giroud Jorginho |stadium = Vodafone Park, Istanbul |attendance = |referee = Stéphanie Frappart (France) |report = Report |penalties1 =Firmino Fabinho Origi Alexander-Arnold Salah |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Jorginho Barkley Mount Emerson Abraham }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Statistics See also *2019 UEFA Champions League Final *2019 UEFA Europa League Final External links *UEFA Super Cup (official website) 2019 Super Cup